elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Braith
Braith is a Redguard child in , living in Whiterun. Background Braith is the daughter of Amren and Saffir. She can be seen frequently running around town and bullying Lars Battle-Born every now and then. Relationships Braith's mother, Saffir, wants her to read more instead of getting into fights but Braith ignores her or frowns at her mother when said to the Dragonborn. Interactions Convince Braith to stop bullying Lars Lars tells the Dragonborn to make her stop bullying him. After Dragonborn confronts her, she will grudgingly agree to leave him alone, coldly adding "if he'd only kiss me, I wouldn't have to beat him up all the time." Thus, it can be safely assumed that Braith has a crush on Lars. She will stop bullying Lars if you convince her. The Dragonborn can play "hide and seek" or "tag" with Braith, Mila Valentia, and Lars Battle-Born. Adoption If the player wishes to adopt Braith (albeit through less noble means), one easy way is to enter Amren's house during the day (the house is usually unlocked while his wife is home), then hide on the left side of the bed, between the bed and the wall. From here, it is rather easy to kill Saffir with a stealthy bow and arrow shot--even if Amren is home. While Amren is seated in the chair by the front door, he is also an easy target. As long as Braith does not witness (i.e. cannot see) the Dragonborn firing either arrow, she will not ''become hostile, though she may panic or flee, and say "You're mean. I hate you forever and ever and ever." Even if she is hostile, using the spell Calm will keep her at bay until she calms down and starts saying things like: "What...what am I gonna do?" At which point she (and all other children in Skryim who are "tragically" orphaned through similar circumstances) can be adopted, whether directly or by waiting for her to go to Honorhall. Quotes *"What are you looking at? I'm not afraid of you, ya know, even if you are my elder!"'' *''"Stupid Lars Battle-born. I fight him almost every day. But it's not much of a fight, 'cause he don't fight back."'' *"I don't fight Lars no more, if thats what your worried about." (after convincing her to stop bullying Lars Battle-Born) *''"We done?"'' *''"Boys, girls, dogs, elders. There's nobody I won't fight!"'' Quests *Convince Braith to stop bullying Lars Bugs * Braith can (seemingly randomly) disappear, never to return. This may happen if she wanders into a house and gets stuck. She will be located right outside the city walls behind the Hall of the Dead. **Solution: to fix simply check her position outside the walls then head outside of Whiterun towards said position, near the big rock. Move around the rock, return to Whiterun, and Braith should respawn inside the city walls. *Simply unlocking Carlotta's house may cause Braith to respawn inside Whiterun. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Children